Polymers and their composites are the essential materials used in food packaging, medical applications, children toys, teaching aids and other consumer goods. Processing of polymers to the final products by all available technologies require using several types of additives such as stabilizers, plasticizers, fillers, anti-slippage, anti-static charges and others.
The plastics industry is searching for natural additives such as stabilizers, plasticizer, antistatic charges and antioxidants to stabilize polymers used in food packaging and the other applications mentioned above to replace the currently used anti-oxidants like BHT (butylated hydroxy toluene), TBHQ (tertiary butylhydroquinone), BHA (butylated hydroxyl anisole) and synthetic plasticizers such as DOP (dioctyl phthalate).